Mina
by Firechic240
Summary: What happens when Spiderman gets a REAL girlfriend...does he decide to keep her or is the risk of spilling his secret too big? But wait, she has a secret as well...rated for language and some scary scenes. After the 1st movie.
1. Chapter One

Chow-Chow: Ah! Another story up. I don't know how I do it but another one is going up as well! Ok I don't own Spiderman or any other characters other than Mina...hope u enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one  
(Peter Parker's POV) 

"C'mon Peter get up another day of boring school awaits us." said a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes and saw my room mate, Mina, getting ready for school (my door was open so I could see out). She was already dressed and had her copper hair in a high ponytail. She turned around for a second and asked me, "What do you want me to pack you for lunch?" She walked out from the little kitchen and into my room.

"You're going to pack my lunch again?"

"Yes, only because its eight thirty and classes start at nine fifteen."

"I don't know anything you think I'd like."

Now normally when a girl packs your lunch you'd think that they are dating. That's not the case with Mina and me. I was still beating myself up about not telling Mary Jane how

much I liked her and when I told her that things wouldn't work out between us.

I closed my eyes and rolled over in my bed, "Too tired." I mumbled. But unfortunately she heard. She walked over to my room and pulled out a pillow from underneath me.

"Get up." She demanded in a strong voice.

"Mmmm......." was my only reply

"We have that big exam in biology today and I don't want to fail it! If you are tardy that means the BOTH of us will get points docked from our original test scores and I need the highest letter grade possible." She said sharply and stuck a piece of toast in her mouth

I still didn't move. I had been up until three o'clock in the morning studying for that exam and another one in calculus.

"Fine, be late but Mary Jane will just ask where you are and why you're late. Maybe the best answer for me was you were out partying...or no a better one you had a big girl sleepover last night."

"You're so evil." I said and leaned over to close the door. Once it was closed I flung the covers off of me and walked over to my mirror, then stretched.

'That mark on my right arm is still there, the one that enables me to turn into Spiderman.' I thought, wondering if that spider bite from the museum was ever going to heal. I kinda didn't want it to heal though because if it did then I would just be a normal guy again.

"Hurry up in there!" yelled Mina from the kitchen, "We're going to be late!"

I sighed and got up. Rushing to put on my clothes, I made it out the door a few minutes later than normal.

* * *

Chow-Chow: Sorry it was so short but I got to see if u like it. If you do then review and I'll put more action and romance up in the future chapters. Oh by the way...the next chapter is a flashback. And the difference between Peter Parker's POV and Spiderman's POV is that when it's Spiderman's POV he acts kinda different 'cuz he's supposed to not know anyone personally, and he's in his Spiderman suit kicking some major bad guy butt...well gtg READ AND REVIEW PLEEZE! I promise promise that the future chapters are going to be longer...if u don't review i won't update! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chow-Chow: I'm, soooooooooo sorry that this took forever to update but my personal life has been wayyy to busy. This is a short chapter I'm SORRY! But I'm am working on the next one right now at this moment (well not exactly this moment but u get the pic) OK so here is this chapter and remember THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASH BACK!

* * *

Chapter Two  
(Spiderman's POV) 

Flashback:

"Hurry! She's over there!" yelled someone from an ambulance car. Sirens were flashing and people were running toward the scene. A few people pointed to the top of one building and others were darting toward the crash.

"It's happened again!" A reporter exclaimed into the microphone in front of a news crew, "Copperhead has made another appearance! It's only a matter of minutes before she shows her face again!" The camera changed views and showed one of the tallest buildings with a dark shadow at the top.

Around the corner and up on top of a building I landed gracefully and gazed over the scene. I peered down the side of the building to see a big car pile-up and many wounded pedestrians.

"Look! There's Spiderman!" a woman, who was holding her baby, yelled. She pointed to the top of the building that I was at. Almost every head that was gathered down on the streets turned to look up at me, some were cheering and others were staring.

Just then, a giant snake popped up from behind a building, a little ways down the street from the crowd.

People started screaming and everyone scattered into the street and buildings.

'Oh great, a freak female who can make snakes.' I thought to myself and ran off the building, swinging from the webs from my arms and landing easily on the top of the building where the villainous Copperhead was.

She noticed me right away and smiled behind her mask (a/n: just to let ya know her mask just covers her eyes and part of her face).

"So you're the infamous Spiderman. I've heard, and read all about you." She said in a seductive voice, "Now who was that nice young boy that takes pictures of you for The Daily Bugle? Oh yea, Peter Parker, ya know him?"

"Yea, he's a friend of mine. I know him personally." I replied coolly and shifted my weight, keeping my eye on Copperhead.

"Hmm..." was all she said and picked at her nail. "Do you wanna come over to my place where we can talk in private?" She asked, totally throwing me off guard. I looked around me and saw a helicopter hovering several feet from the side of the building and a TV crew taping us.

"Sure." I answered hesitantly and waited for her to start off in the direction of her "place". We lost the TV cameras just a few miles into the trip and after that everything else was easy sailing.

Since it took us a while to get there I had some time to think to myself.

'I don't think I should trust her, I mean I don't even know her. But she doesn't seem like much of a threat. Besides I know how to get myself out of trouble if I need to.'

In a flash we got to Copperheads place. Actually it was more like a dump, I thought to myself and took a look around. The walls were covered in vines and there seemed to be no place to sleep. I glanced into a hole in the ground that was filled with snakes.

"So why did you want to talk with me again?" I asked out loud. She turned to me and smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be partners with me. Kind of stupid I know but ladies these days don't get the same amount of respect as men do..." her voice trailed off.

"So you want to be partners with _me_, is that what you are saying?"

"Well...I-yes, I do."

"Partners? What kind of partners? Partners of crime or...?"

"Oh no! Partners like hero partners; hmmm I don't know how to put this..."

"To fight against crime?" I finished.

"Yes! That it! Since I just moved here and I want to make a good impression I thought teaming up with you would be good for my reputation." She said as she picked up one of her snakes and put in on her shoulder. It slithered around and then became still.

"Mmmm...I'd have to think about that one. I've never had someone...er...someone"

"Like me"

"Yes, like you...ask me such a question, I'll consider it but if you slow me down." I said my voice rising toward the end.

"Don't worry about it." She said, her voice returning to the seductive tone.

She approached me in a slow pace and scanned my body.

"Ya know for a full time super hero, your body really has gotten in shape." She put a finger on my shoulder and traced the outline of my back.

"Okay, number one," I started saying, "you can't do that to me if we're going to work together, it's..." I stopped to think of the right word.

"Annoying?"

"Distracting."

"Alright, I won't do that anymore but you seriously need a girlfriend."

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that."

"Right, so what do we do now?" there was an awkward silence of both of us looking around.

"Well I'm going to go back to the city because there's nothing to be done here."

"Wait, how am I going to know if you need me?"

"Uh...watch the new, listen to the radio, whenever you hear of a robbery or a break-in or fire...I'll be there."

"Okay, anything else you want to tell me?" she said, her voice hinting that she wanted to talk to me more.

"Nope, that'll do it...oh wait yes there is one more thing. If you want to get close to someone in your personal life, don't tell them about you being...you, Copperhead."

"I already knew that."

"'Kay I'm going." I said and hesitantly left her little "lair".

End Flashback

* * *

Chow-Chow: I love how this story is going to turn out! I have almost everything planned out in my mind and now all I have to do is put it in the computer! I'll try to update as soon as I can...I NEED 3 REVIEWS! PLEASE! 


End file.
